Mientras el Maestro Fu observaba
by Myrmi
Summary: Situado cuando Marinette se presenta ante el Maestro Fu para entregarle el libro, al final del episodio final de la primera temporada: Volpina. Reveal Fic. Porque mantener la identidad en secreto podría ser una gran idea pero puede ser un gran problema si se revela en el momento inadecuado.


_Disclaimer: Ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo hago esta historia por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

 _Avisos: Hago referencias basándome en mi interpretación de los spoilers revelados hasta el momento de la segunda temporada, en concreto del Capítulo 1. Es una pequeña mención pero no quiero que alguien se spoilee por mi culpa._

 _Sé que el título y el resumen no son lo mejor del mundo, tampoco creo que la historia lo sea, pero se hace lo que se puede._

 _Dicho esto, ¡que se abra el telón!_

* * *

 _Mientras el Maestro Fu observaba_

* * *

Llamó a la puerta lo más firme que pudo, tratando así de frenar sus nervios, con el libro de su querido Adrien sujetado fuertemente con su mano izquierda contra su pecho. Aún no entendía del todo por qué había decidido hacerle caso a Tikki. _Ah, si, por "el bien de los Miraculous"._ Abrió la puerta y apoyó su mano derecha en el marco de esta, sirviéndole de ayuda mientras asomaba su cabeza. No pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre mayor chino con una camiseta hawaiana roja y blanca sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un tatami blanco y con la cabeza agachada, parecía meditar. Tikki salió de su bolso y voló hasta posicionarse cerca de su cabeza mientras el hombre alzaba su cabeza y la miraba a ella.

–Hola, Ladybug…

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharle hablar. _¿Cómo sabe que…?_ Terminó de entrar y se acercó a aquel extraño hombre. Nadie tocó la puerta pero eso no impidió que esta se cerrara sola, haciéndole pegar un pequeño saltito y alternar por un segundo su mirada entre la puerta y su compañía.

–¿Usted es… el Gran Guardián?

–Así es, Ladybug.

–¡Rápido, Marinette! Dale al Maestro Fu el libro.

Miró a su compañera con los ojos abiertos. _Y pensar en la historia sobre que era un gato que inventé la última vez…_ Abrazó el libro con ambos brazos.

–Emm… Yo… Primero quiero hacerle unas preguntas, si no es mucha molestia.

Maldijo aquella pobre sonrisa nerviosa que soltó al final.

–En absoluto, pero para ello deberán estar ambos presentes.

–¿Ambos?

–Chat Noir y tú.

Abrió la boca en un pequeño "oh" y parpadeó un par de veces. Tratando de encajar lo que su mente estaba tratando de barajar.

–P-pero…

–No te preocupes, Ladybug. Venid mañana tras vuestra patrulla nocturna, transformados. No tiene nada de que temer.

Suspiró aliviada y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que se había equivocado. No tendría que revelarle su identidad civil al gatito coqueto, lo cual la aliviaba profundamente. No estaba preparada para su cara de decepción al ver que en realidad era muy distinta a la imagen que tenia como Ladybug. _¡Es porque es peligroso para ambos!_ Por mucho que se dijera aquello sabía que no era realmente el motivo de celar tanto sus identidades.

–Ahora…

Miró a Tikki y esta le devolvió la mirada asintiendo entusiastamente. Sonrió un poco y bajó su mirada hasta el libro antes de coger algo de aire solo para exhalarlo poco después. Alzó la mirada decidida y le tendió el libro al Maestro Fu.

* * *

Observó a Chat Noir sentado en el borde de la Torre Eiffel, tenía la piernas colgando y la vista fija en el infinito.

Ese mismo día habían tenido una de las akumatizaciones más difíciles para resolver hasta el momento: la akumatización de Gabriel Agreste. Se había convertido en "El Coleccionista" y todo apuntaba a que se había debido principalmente a la desaparición de cierto libro. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

–Necesito que me acompañes a conocer a alguien, es importante. – Dijo en voz alta esperando librar a su compañero de su ensimismamiento.

Por algún motivo que no terminaba de comprender la akumatización de Gabriel Agreste había afectado profundamente a su compañero, casi como si él fuera el culpable o como si se conocieran realmente. _No pienses en eso, es su vida civil y no debes averiguar nada sobre esta._

–Claro… ¿A dónde vamos? –contestó el felino antes de levantarse desganado.

Tenía que admitirlo, le estaba preocupando demasiado. No le gustaba verle así y se le hacía realmente raro que no hubiera bromeado preguntándole si por fin iba a conocer a sus padres. Se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer para ayudarle.

Tal vez podría tratar de animarlo un poco.

–A conocer al Gran Guardián de los Miraculous. Creo que es el momento de que empecemos a conocer la verdad, gatito.

Tras decir aquello, acercó su labios a su mejilla y depositó en ella un suave beso, apenas un roce. Al separarse, le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa que deseó pareciese segura o coqueta. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer aquello.

Pero parecía que había funcionado.

Chat Noir parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, antes de sonreír como sólo el sabía hacer y acercar un poco su rostro al de ella. Sus ojos parecían brillar.

–Lástima, creía que por fin conocería a tus padres, bugaboo.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado y lo alejó posando su dedo en su nariz.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión, si te portas bien claro.

* * *

Le había contado por el camino cómo había llegado a conocer al Maestro Fu, el cómo lo conoció un día que su kwami se puso enferma. Omitió los detalles relacionados con su vida civil. Comentó por encima, modificando un poco la verdad, que había encontrado cierto libro a manos de Volpina y que gracias a la insistencia de su kwami por entregar dicho libro al guardián era que ambos se dirigían ahora allí. Le contó con detalle su última visita a este, la noche anterior.

Seguramente, si no hubiese estado pensando en qué clase de revelaciones tendrían esta noche, se habría dado cuenta en cómo los ojos de Chat se habían abierto ante la mención del libro. Pero no fue así, en parte porque en la versión que había contado solo mencionaba que el libro lo tenía Lila Rossi y que ignoraba cómo había llegado a manos de esta. No iba a admitir que supo de esto gracias a que había estado espiando a Lila y a Adrien en su forma civil.

Simplemente, no pensó que aquella información le explicaría al héroe por qué no había encontrado el libro a pesar de todo lo que lo buscó. Porque… ¿cómo iba a sospechar que estaba hablando con el verdadero dueño del libro?

Ahora, se encontraban los dos sentados frente al Maestro Fu en el tatami y este les observaba pensativo mientras se acariciaba la perilla.

–Respecto al libro… –Comenzó a decir Chat, nervioso, ganándose la plena atención del maestro. –¿Es verdad? ¿Por qué es tan valioso? ¿En qué lenguaje está escrito? ¿Por qué estaba a manos de ?

No pudo terminar sus múltiples preguntas, fue el anciano quien le interrumpió.

–Es el Libro Ancestral, su valor es incalculable y contiene, al menos, toda la información relacionada con todos los kwamis habidos y por haber. Desgraciadamente, fue perdido hace cientos de años por cierto predecesor mío. –Comentó el maestro antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar alrededor de los héroes, despacio. – Ahora necesito que os sentéis pegando vuestras espaldas mutuamente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sin saber el motivo de aquella extraña petición pero al ver el sereno y serio rostro del mayor sólo pudieron obedecer tras dedicarse una última mirada.

Al recostarse en la espalda del contrario y estirar sus brazos hacia atrás sirviendo estos de apoyo y comodidad, los enguantados dedos meñiques de sus manos casi se rozaban pudiendo tocarse con tan sólo estirar un poco los dedos.

El Gran Guardián ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo ambos agachaban la cabeza, algo nerviosos y sonrojados.

–Tengo entendido que no habéis revelado vuestras identidades aún, si bien es una decisión que puede parecer sabia, personalmente pienso que sólo sirve para complicar las cosas.

Ladybug bufó, ofendida.

–¡Sería peligroso si un akuma nos atrapa a alguno y trata de ir contra el otro!

–No deberíais ser tan débiles como para caer en la trampa de un akuma.

Ambos héroes agacharon la cabeza, rememorando las veces en las que Chat Noir había caído bajo el hechizo de un akuma por salvar a Ladybug. Se sintieron culpables e inútiles en comparación con el contrario. Si sólo fueran mas fuertes.

–P-pero…

–Necesitáis ser más fuertes y para ello es necesario una confianza ciega en ambos, como equipo y como personas individuales. Sé que ya confiáis el uno en el otro pero con eso no es suficiente, ¿qué pasaría si descubrís vuestras identidades en un momento inoportuno? ¿Qué aseguraría que siguierais confiando y trabajando bien en equipo? –Al ver que ninguno contestaba, prosiguió: –Para bien o para mal, no sois los únicos que a lo largo del tiempo habéis llegado a esa conclusión. Por eso, conozco varios buenos métodos que harán que esto no afecte a vuestra confianza, al contrario, la afianzará más.

El tono de voz del Gran Maestro, aunque sereno, era tajante y no admitía replica alguna. Ninguno sabía qué replicar pues sus palabras les había calado. En su lugar, trataron de mantener la calma y de asimilar que pronto sabría quién se esconde tras la máscara.

Chat, en un intento de calmarse, estiró los dedos de su mano derecha un poco, tocando el dedo meñique de su lady con el propio. No supo bien cómo ni por qué pero Ladybug respondió estirando también un poco sus dedos y ambos acabaron entrelazando sus dedos meñique y anular.

–¿Qué debemos hacer? – Cuestionó el rubio.

–Hablareis entre vosotros sobre cómo os sentís cuando os transformáis, sobre vuestros temores y pensamientos, sobre cómo sois realmente. Todo. Sin esconder nada. En cierto momento os pediré que deshagáis la transformación y seguiréis hablando mientras vuestros kwamis descansan. –Ladybug y Chat Noir giraron la cabeza para mirarse a los ojos a lo que el maestro respondió golpeándoles a la cabeza con su bastón. Ambos soltaron un pequeño aullido de dolor. – Tenéis totalmente prohibido miraros hasta que yo lo permita, por lo que tendréis que quedaros en esa postura sin moveros.

Fu ocultó una risilla al ver ambos héroes refunfuñar por lo bajo. A pesar de todo lo vivido seguían siendo unos críos y aún les quedaba mucho por vivir. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él durante su juventud también se comportaba como ellos.

–Entiendo esto de sincerarnos entre nosotros pero… ¿va a estar usted escuchándolo todo y sin aportar nada?

Ante la pregunta del minino oscuro el maestro ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Tranquilos, pronto será como si no estuviera aquí. No es la primera vez que escucho lo que habláis.

Ambos héroes lo miraron sobresaltados y volvieron a recibir un golpe del bastón automáticamente.

–Está bien… ¡Está bien! Lo haremos. No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo sobre esto. –Refunfuño Ladybug antes de suspirar. – Me sorprendió mucho descubrir tu alergia hacia las palomas, creí que siendo un gato irías tras ellas en lugar de huir de ellas.

–¡No por ser un gato tiene que gustarme cazar palomas!

La heroína rió ante el tono ofendido del héroe. Chat, al oír su risa no pudo evitar hacer una mueca divertida. El Maestro Fu sonrió satisfecho y se fue a un rincón de la habitación para observarles.

Y así, comenzó aquella noche de confesiones que les llevaría a conocerse un poco mejor. Sólo deseaban que aquello resultara bien y que el contrario no les rechazara por su verdadero ser.

–Puede que no, pero admite que es una divertida ironía de la vida. Además, gracias a ti descubrí que es una alergia bastante común. Un compañero de clases posee la misma.

–¡Créeme que seguro que no es sólo una coincidencia! Las palomas sólo nos atacan a los grandes chicos, por eso les tengo alergia.

Comentó Chat Noir, orgulloso, defendiendo su alergia tras lo cual la heroína soltó un suspiro soñador antes de susurrar:

–Sin duda, es un gran chico…

Al gatito negro no le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle y entrecerró los ojos, algo celoso.

–¿Acabas de suspirar por ese chico?

La chica, nerviosa por haber sido atrapada en sus pensamientos por su querido Adrien, levantó ambas manos moviéndolas energéticamente y moviendo con frenesí la cabeza. Había roto el contacto de su mano con el héroe.

–¿Q-qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¡N-no he suspirado y-y menos por ese chico!

–Si, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo…

Ante el gruñido del contrario Ladybug respiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse, en ese momento era la heroína de París y no la torpe y nerviosa Marinette.

–Chat… ¿Entiendes que nuestra vida como civiles y nuestra vida como héroes son dos vidas distintas, verdad? – Ante una vaga y molesta afirmativa de su compañero prosiguió: –Yo de verdad que te aprecio muchísimo pero no puedes molestarte porque haya suspirado por un amigo que no pertenece a la vida que compartimos juntos.

–Sí puedo molestarme cuando, aún estando conmigo suspiras por ese otro chico… ¡Seguro que si no fuera por él me habrías dado una oportunidad de verdad!

El felino esperó, deseó, por una negación a aquella afirmación. Ansiaba que su lady la negara diciendo cualquier cosa: que si esperaba un poco más quizás se la diese o incluso que aunque no fuera por ese chico tampoco le daría una oportunidad… ¡Cualquier tontería! Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna y aquello le impactó aún más.

–… ¿Quiere decir esto entonces que, de no ser por ese chico, sí me darías alguna oportunidad?… –Nuevamente, se quedó sin su respuesta. – Retiro lo dicho sobre las palomas, estas no afectan sólo a los grandes chicos porque tu noviecito, sin duda alguna, no lo es. – Afirmó en un gruñido.

La chica enfundada en un traje de mariquita, porque en ese momento no se sentía una heroína sino simplemente una chica con un extraño traje, habló con voz baja y lo más calmada que pudo. No sabía cómo solucionar el mar humor de su compañero de batallas y se sentía bastante nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

–No es mi noviecito… Es más, apenas he intercambiado unas palabras con él… –Hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de proseguir. – Soy muy tímida y torpe en mi identidad civil, todo lo contrario a cuando ocupo mi papel de heroína… Cuando estoy delante suya rara vez he sido capaz de articular una frase coherente sin quedar en ridículo… No creo que si quiera se haya fijado en mí…

Chat estuvo apunto de contestar algo, lo último que quería era escuchar sus problemas amorosos con aquel chico. _"¿No lo sabías? El motivo por el que actúa tan raro cuando habla contigo es porque esta coladita por ti."_ Sabía lo que era, en cierto modo, a lo que se refería y eso impidió que cortara su monólogo.

– Sí, Chat, me atraes tú y tus estúpidos chistes de gatos… Me atrae esa sonrisa que pones sólo para mí y me atrae ese fiel amigo en el que sé que siempre puedo confiar. Me atraen muchas cosas de ti. Pero no deja de atraerme Chat Noir: el héroe con traje de gato negro. De la misma forma que a ti no deja de atraerte Ladybug: la heroína con traje de mariquita. El motivo por el cual no te doy una oportunidad… Quiero decir, el motivo por el que no te he dado una oportunidad, es que nos sentimos atraídos por nuestras identidades heroicas pero no sabemos nada sobre la otra parte del pastel: nuestras identidades civiles… Una relación así nunca funcionaría…

Tomó aire antes de contestar. Sentía que era la conversación que marcaría el destino de su relación.

–Sabes que si por mí fuera sabríamos nuestras identidades desde hace mucho… Y en ese caso no podrías decirme lo que acabas de decir.

–¡Sabes perfectamente por qué me he negado hasta ahora a revelar nuestras identidades! –Levantó el tono de voz, exasperada.

–¡Pero tú no sabes si todo lo que has dicho es cierto! ¡No sabes si me enamoraría de tu versión torpe y tímida! – El héroe apretaba con fuerza sus puños, haciéndose daño en el proceso, con tal de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

– ¡Claro que lo sé!

– No. No lo sabes. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ya estoy enamorado de una chica torpe y tímida! Ya estoy enamorado de una chica que apenas puede decir palabras con sentido cuando habla conmigo…

Un silencio repentino, pesado e incómodo inundó el lugar. Un silencio que los ahogaba a ambos por la magnitud de aquella confesión.

Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par no terminando de creer las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio. Ambos se mordieron los labios y cerraron los ojos cuando se les pasó la impresión.

–¿Por qué sigues detrás de mí si estás enamorado de aquella chica?

–¿Por qué nunca me has rechazado de verdad si tanto te importa aquel chico?

Nuevamente hubo un silencio que los rodeó a ambos pero esta vez no era ni repentino ni incómodo. Era un silencio que se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado conforme la verdad recaía sobre los hombros de ambos.

" _Oye, bro, si sigues preocupándote así a cada rato que desaparece deberías de plantearte el confesarte… Ya sabes, antes de que Alya se dé cuenta de cuánto miras a su mejor amiga. ¡Haríais una grandiosa pareja! Y ya sabes que aceptaría seguro."_

" _Chica, debes de reunir de una vez el valor para confesarte. Sólo le he visto preocuparse por ti cuando ha sucedido algún ataque akuma y por mucho que lo intente Nino no es capaz de ocultármelo._ _Realmente creo que tienes una oportunidad._ _"_

Risas nerviosas, gratitud y excusas para evitar el intento fueron lo único que recibieron sus amigos ante aquellos y otros muchos consejos. Se excusaban tras la duda de que realmente no tenían garantía de que todo surgiera y tal y como planeaban, en el temor, por no enfrentar una verdad.

Adrien nunca había hablando en serio con su mejor amigo respecto a su compañera de clases pero eso no había evitado que este opinara sobre el tema, acertando en varias ocasiones. A Ladybug no le había importado perder su primer beso con Chat Noir cuando este quedó atrapado por Cupido Negro cuando podría haber solucionado el problema de otra forma. Chat Noir nunca se había confesado realmente a Ladybug y mucho menos de una manera apropiada fuera de un ligero pero atrevido coqueteo. Marinette nunca se había confesado a Adrien pese a haber obtenido una certeza y seguridad por parte de su amiga Alya de que este no la rechazaría pues había logrado sonsacarle a Nino los que el aventuraba eran sus sentimientos.

Sus identidades abiertamente enamoradas nunca habían dado el paso definitivo por obtener lo que se suponía que ansiaban por el mismo motivo que sus otras identidades no se habían atrevido hasta los últimos momentos a nombrar en voz alta lo que sentían.

Habían tomado la decisión de a viva voz continuar con sus amores originales, por temor a que las cosas cambiaran. Temían que al ponerse ellos mismos las cartas sobre la mesa no supieran qué camino era el correcto. Temían arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que habían tomado hasta el momento y que tomarían en un futuro.

 _No sé realmente a quién elegir._

Temían encontrarse en una situación como en la que se encontraban en ese preciso momento.

–Deshaced vuestras transformaciones.

Miraron aturdidos y temerosos al Gran Guardián, recibiendo automáticamente un bastonazo antes de que cambiaran del todo la postura. El miedo y la protesta se podía leer en el rostro de ambos. De verdad temían lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

–Es una orden. Deshaced vuestras transformaciones.

Tras un momento de vacilación, que fue roto con otro bastonazo, suspiraron y obedecieron. En pocos instantes tenían a ambos kwamis volando alrededor suyo y observando atentamente la situación. Ambos se detuvieron frente al portador contrario.

–Encantada de conocerte, Chat Noir, mi nombre es Tikki y represento al Miraculous de la mariquita.

–Yo soy Plagg, Ladybug, represento al Miraculous del gato y si me das queso nos llevaremos muy bien.

–Parece que sólo falto yo. – Comentó una pequeña tortuguita flotante que le entregó al anciano un pequeño taquito de post-it y un par de bolígrafos nada más acercarse. – Encantado de conocerlos, soy Wayzz y represento al Miraculous de la tortuga.

Los jóvenes miraron con una pequeña mezcla de ilusión y curiosidad a los desconocidos kwamis. Iban a presentarse también cuando fueron interrumpidos por el Maestro Fu, quien les entrego un post-it y un bolígrafo a cada uno.

–No necesitan presentarse, los tres saben muy bien quienes sois ambos. Ahora quiero que escribáis el nombre de la persona de la que, de acuerdo a vuestra conversación, vuestra identidad civil está enamorada.

Dudas. Silencio.

–P-pero, Maestro Fu, ¿para qué quiere esto? – consultó el que hasta hace unos instantes fue un felino.

El Gran Guardián sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa confiada y que decía guardar muchos secretos.

–Haced caso a este señor anciano pero sabio.

Con la mente nublada por la situación y no teniendo ningún motivo convincente para negarse, procedieron a obedecer intercambiándose los papeles después siguiendo nuevas indicaciones del mayor.

Tenían el papel del contrario, bien doblado y con la orden expresa de prohibido mirar.

En sus manos tenían el papel con los nombres de las personas que impedían que fuesen los únicos en robarles suspiros al contrario.

Sin más que añadir, el maestro volvió a su anterior esquina mientras que los kwamis iban a por algo de comida para recargar energías.

Otro silencio invadió el lugar pero esta vez fue cortado por Adrien.

–Lamento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera antes… Realmente no tenía derecho ni motivos a comportarme de esa manera… –Murmuró, nervioso y arrepentido tras haberlo meditado.

–N-no te preocupes… S-supongo que en cierto modo también es culpa mía… – La voz queda de la morena apenas podía escucharse.

–No, no lo es, es totalmente mía. – Aseguró, totalmente convencido el chico. – ¿Sabes? Un día vi en el Ladyblog una actualización sobre un supuesto libro de historia que habías perdido…

La heroína rió un poco por lo bajo ante aquel recuerdo lo que sirvió para que se relajaran algo más.

– Si supieras por lo que tuve que pasar para recuperar aquel libro… ¡Poco más y Alya se habría enterado de quién soy!

–Bueno, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo habría publicado en su blog y me habría acabado enterando yo también. – Sonrió un poco ante la idea.

– ¡Eso era lo que más temía! Siempre he querido que si alguna vez nos enterábamos de la identidad del otro fuera por nosotros mismos y no por ningún accidente. No quería que te enterases por ella ni por nadie.

–Bueno, no me habría venido mal algo más de ayuda. A pesar de saber, gracias a Alya y su Ladyblog, que ese libro en concreto sólo lo tenían en mi instituto no he podido descubrir quién eres. – Susurró, algo avergonzado. – En verdad, debo de tener un serio problema de ceguera…

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida ante el descubrimiento de que Chat Noir estudiaba en su mismo instituto.

–C-creo que tengo una explicación para eso… Tikki me dijo que nadie podría averiguar nuestras identidades, por mi obvio que fuera, por un hechizo que rodea a la transformación. Por lo visto la única forma de verlo es mediante la revelación directa por parte de cada uno…

– Maldito Plagg, podría habérmelo dicho cuando me veía calentarme la cabeza como loco buscándote en lugar de reírse de mí…

Ante la pequeña maldición que susurró el chico, ella no pudo evitar reír un poco más.

– Parece que Plagg es algo travieso.

– ¡Ni te imaginas cuánto! Sólo piensa en Camembert y en dormir…

– ¿Camembert? Ahora entiendo su presentación. –rió un poco más – A Tikki le van más las galletas.

Así prosiguió un rato más la conversación, en un tono ameno, tranquilo y divertido. Hablaron sobre todo de sus relaciones de sus respectivos kwamis, detalles que compartían juntos, peculiaridades de estos y diversas anécdotas vividas en común. Una conversación tranquila en la que pequeños detalles de la vida privada y pensamientos que sólo compartían con sus kwamis eran mostrados como pequeñas pinceladas en sus relatos, pequeñas pinceladas que aunque no se profundizasen en ellas ambos prestaban especialmente atención para saber cómo era realmente su compañero.

Fue así, a través de pequeños detalles sin profundizar en los que se fueron conociendo cada vez más, dándoles pistas de cómo eran realmente sus distintas identidades: las identidades que formaban sus verdaderos seres. Sin preguntas ni grandes opiniones, solo intercambio de información, porque ambos temían que al salirse de aquello acabaran otra vez en un momento tenso.

Sucedió después de una divertida anécdota sobre Plagg y escuchar la risa tranquila de su compañera que Adrien por fin terminó de reunir el valor para avanzar a un tema más peligroso pero que, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que debían pisar.

–Respecto a lo de antes…

–¿Sí? Dime, Chat.

– Creo que no eres la única que es distinta en sus dos identidades… Por eso he llegado a entenderte… Como Chat Noir soy muy distinto a mi identidad civil, mucho más libre, sin cargas ni obligaciones preestablecidas que tenga que cumplir… Poco a poco trato de soltarme más en mi vida real pero…

Adrien no tardó en sentir como una mano se posaba suavemente la suya y al identificar a la dueña no tardó en mover la propia para unirlas en un suave agarre. Marinette le dio un suave apretón que fue rápidamente correspondido.

–Tranquilo, sé muy bien a lo que te refieres… Te entiendo porque yo misma estoy viviéndolo…

–Gracias, de verdad, mi lady.

Así, con sonrisas tranquilas en las caras se instauró un nuevo silencio entre ambos, ligero y suave. Un silencio ameno que les transmitía una sensación relajante a ambos, se sentían en cierto modo liberados tras haber descansado del estrés mental de antes por haber expuesto y pensado seriamente las verdades que les llegaban a impactar tanto.

Aquel suave silencio sólo fue interrumpido por los pasos del Maestro Fu al abandonar la sala y la frase que tanto habían estado esperando desde el inicio:

–Les levanto todas las prohibiciones, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Les recomiendo que empiecen por leer los papelitos que intercambiaron antes.

Tras aquello, inmediatamente se apresuraron a tratar de desdoblar los post-it con movimientos torpes y temblorosos. El corazón les latía a toda velocidad y casi se les paró al leer el contenido de estos.

" _Adrien Agreste"_

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_

Se giraron para verse automáticamente, abrazándose con temblores como un acto reflejo en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron. No terminando de creerse aquella ironía del destino, el cómo habían estado alejados todo este tiempo temiendo engañarse o equivocarse para toda su vida cuando la respuesta había estado ahí, tan sencilla, frente a sus narices todo este tiempo.

– N-no puedo creer lo ciega que he estado todo este tiempo… – Susurró la morena, con su rostro oculto en el hombro contrario y tratando de retener las lágrimas de emoción.

– Espero que de verdad haya sido por cosa del hechizo que te comentó Tikki… Sino vamos a tener que ir a un oculista y rápido… – Añadió el rubio, con su cabeza apoyada en el la cabeza contraria y sin lograr impedir sus propios temblores.

Se quedaron un rato así, simplemente abrazados y tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, sin poder creérselo todavía del todo. Sólo se separaron lo justo para pegar sus frentes y mirarse a los ojos.

– Me temo mucho, my lady, que ya no tiene motivos para seguir rechazándome.

– Me temo mucho, gatito, que tienes toda la razón.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Espero que fic haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando en hacer un fic de este tipo pero no llegaba a atreverme.

¡Ojala haya merecido lo suficiente el fic como para que hayáis llegado hasta aquí! ¡Y ojalá merezca aún más como para merecer vuestras opiniones!

He tratado de ser lo más coherente posible con el final de la primera temporada y con los spoilers revelados de la segunda, espero que nadie haya tenido problemas en esto y que hayáis visto bien la pequeña interpretación que he hecho de estos. En lo personal creo que encajaría bien entre los capítulo de la segunda temporada, después de la historia de El Coleccionista y antes de la fiesta organizada en casa de Chloé en la cual, creo, que Adrien y Marinette acabarían bailando.

Desgraciadamente, creo que se aleja bastante de lo que podría ser la verdadera revelación de identidades pero con la 2º temporada tan cerca no quería quedarme sin mi oportunidad de hacer un fic de este tipo.

Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

P.d. lo lamento si me ha salido algo OoC y si he cometido alguna falta de ortografía.

¡Nos vemos en un futuro!


End file.
